Lo que todos merecemos
by DraculaN666
Summary: Porque al final de cuentas, si algo merecemos todos en esta vida... es ser feliz.


No pensé que lo fuera a lograr, de verdad. Comenzando por que no tenía idea de qué cojones estaba comenzando a escribir. Comencé muchas pequeñas historias basura, intente seguir otras tantas y simplemente no sabía cómo cerrar este año. Y de pronto la historia comenzó a escribirse sola. ¿Y de dónde coño me salieron más de 9 mil palabras? Ni idea, y eso que yo no sabía qué estaba haciendo.

Necesitaba terminar esto porque el 1ro de enero en la madrugada me voy de viaje al México, D.F. _(¿alguien de allá que me quiera conocer? ¿no? *le tiran un zapato* Ño pues v,v)_ y tener tiempo para escribir o subir un fanfic es simplemente imposible y necesitaba hacerlo ya, de ya.

¿Por qué esta serie para cerrar el año?

No séeeee, me encanta esta caricatura y me gusta pervertir todo lo que me gusta. No es mi primer fic de ellos así que meh...

_**Disclaimer:**_ Courage, the Cowardly Dog pertenece a John R. Dilworth. Todos los personajes aquí nombrados son del señor, yo soy pobre, desempleada, hambrienta y pervertida. Por lo cual sólo el Ooc en los personajes me pertenece. Así como las ideas pervertidas.

_**Advertencias:**_ Malas palabras, lemon, temas quizás delicados, quizás no, yo qué sé soy una insensible de mierda. Hamenme (?)

Lo único que quiero es dormir, carajo, son las 5 a.m...

**_Advertencia2:_** No está beteado, como dije, son las 5 a.m. quiero que esto se publique antes del 2015 así que... pos es lo que toca mis amores, nos jodemos (?) no me odien ;;-;;

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Recordaba que una vez alguien le había dicho que todos tenemos lo que merecemos en esta vida. Y era una frase curiosa que no sabía si le gustaba o la detestaba.

Courage era un chico simple y tranquilo que difícilmente se quejaba de algo. Le gustaba ayudar a las personas, era alegre y divertido. Pero la vida le trataba de tan malas maneras, que seguido esa frase resonaba en su cabeza y se preguntaba si realmente él merecía todo eso. Tenía a Muriel, su madre adoptiva, que era la mujer más encantadora del planeta, la cual siempre se desvivía por hacerle feliz aunque fuera con los pocos lujos que se podían permitir. Tenía a Bunny y Cajun, sus mejores amigos en la escuela, cariñosos y atentos a la par de divertidos.

Y uno podría pensar que hasta ahí su vida no parecía tan terrible. Pero con la bondad de Muriel se encontraba el perverso de Eustace, su marido, quien también se desvivía por Courage, pero al contrario de su esposa, le gustaba gastarle bromas pesadas, quejase de la carga que el chico representaba, aplastaba su autoestima una y otra vez sin importar cualquiera de sus logros. "Fue suerte" "Eres un tramposo" "Te tuvieron lástima" "¿Qué podría lograr un muchacho tan inútil y estúpido como tú?" eran sólo alguna de las frases con las que tenía que vivir día a día.

Con sus amigos, por otro lado, no había problemas directamente con ellos. Claro que no. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo se veían en la escuela, y ese era el problema.

Era como si ser una persona tranquila y amable fuera alguna clase de magneto para los problemas y la gente problemática. La mayoría de sus compañeros solían meterse mucho con él, ya sean bromas o comentarios hirientes. No prestaba atención a nada de eso, pero a veces era muy difícil de ignorar. Las zancadillas, los empujones, que le escondan sus cosas. Y nadie hacía nada al respecto por mucho que se quejara. "Son cosas de niños" era la respuesta que obtenía de los profesores. Y no le quedaba más que refugiarse un poco en sus amigos, aunque no quisiera ser una carga para ellos.

Y entonces de nuevo se preguntaba ¿qué había hecho para merecer ese tipo de cosas? ¿Realmente lo merecía o, por el contrario, la vida era así de injusta?

Pero nunca obtenía respuestas.

**2**

Si existía alguien a quien Courage admirara tanto como le temía, ese era Katz.

Katz en todo su porte de casi 1.90 de alto, con una figura esbelta, el cabello rojo fuego y sus ojos azules rasgados y maliciosos.

Katz, quien tenía un especial interés en atormentar a Courage, siempre haciéndole sentir inferior.

Katz, quien era imposiblemente atractivo a los ojos de Courage y eso lo hacía aun peor, porque era tan inalcanzable que se sentía pequeñito, pequeñito a su lado. En ocasiones, cuando el pelirrojo se dirigía hacia él sólo para soltar alguna nueva burla, sólo quería desaparecer totalmente de la faz de la tierra. Ser borrado por simplemente desearlo. Pero no para evitar la humillación diaria. No. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a ello. Quería desaparecer para, de paso, también erradicar todos sus contradictorios sentimientos, y que Katz no se diera cuenta. Moriría el día que se diera cuenta de todo lo que bullía dentro de su cabellera color rosa.

Katz tenía todo lo que quería con sólo desearlo. La gente se desvivía por atenderle como a un rey. ¿Por qué Katz merecía todo eso y él no?

Quizás a vida era de verdad muy injusta.

**3**

Había un límite entre las cosas que Eustace podía y no podía hacerle a Courage, por decreto de Muriel, ya que ésta no podía, por desgracia, evitar que su marido fuera el cabrón que era. Las cosas siempre se habían limitado a bromas pesadas y algunos insultos no demasiados subidos de tono.

Pero había ocasiones en las que le enfado de Eustace parecía tal, que apenas lograba controlarse para no terminar golpeando al chico. De hecho Courage no tenía si quiera que moverse para que el hombre se molestara con él. El mero hecho de existir parecía motivo suficiente, como si todas las desgracias que sufría él hombre fueran siempre culpa del chico.

Y las cosas se dieron porque parecían destinadas a suceder. Muriel había salido a hacer la compra, cosa que siempre le llevaba demasiado tiempo. Courage estaba en la cocina preparando algo para almorzar y Eustace veía tele en la sala. Todo demasiado tranquilo para ser real. Así que no estaba seguro qué fue lo que ocurrió, ni qué detonó el ataque de ira del hombre, que de pronto irrumpía en la cocina despotricando en su contra, deseando que su mujer nunca le hubiera encontrado, que ojalá hubiera muerto en ese contenedor de basura donde fue abandonado.

Pero lo doloroso no eran las palabras, ni el odio impregnado en ellas. Había vivido escuchándolas cada día de su vida desde que pisó esa casa. Pero el golpe que impactó contra una de sus mejillas y le hizo caer al piso fue realmente doloroso. No por el golpe en sí, sino porque nunca esperó que en algún momento de su vida, Eustace llegara a tanto.

Sintió como la sangre escurría lentamente por su nariz y su sabor impregnaba su boca al tiempo que un atronador grito de Muriel resonaba en la casa.

La pareja estalló en gritos que no escuchó para nada. Se levantó lentamente de su lugar en el suelo y se retiró a su habitación de donde no salió ni cuando la mujer intentó hablar con él o le llevó la cena.

¿Realmente se merecía ese golpe? Pensó vagamente y sin mucha emoción antes de quedarse dormido.

**4**

Una de las muchas cosas que no le gustaban a Courage era dar lástima. Nunca hablaba de sus problemas ni se quejaba demasiado de su vida porque odiaba la mirada que las personas solían dirigirle. "Pobre chico" "Que vida tan dura debe ser la suya" "Que lástima, no merece nada de eso". Y sí, quizás no merecía nada de eso, pero tampoco merecía –ni buscaba- la lástima de nadie.

Por eso mismo y si alguien preguntaba por el golpe en su mejilla –que estaba bastante hinchada y de un color rojo purpureo- decía que fue un mero accidente, que era un chico torpe que no ponía atención a lo que hacía. Y lo creían porque parte de eso era verdad. Era distraído por naturaleza. Y tampoco quería dar muchas explicaciones al respecto. Era suficiente con el ambiente tenso que se respiraba en su casa, las miradas de odio absoluto que Eustace le dirigía o las de pena por parte de Muriel.

Soltó un suspiro abatido mientras se lavaba las manos en uno de los solitarios baños del campus. Una cosa era poder engañar a las personas que casi no hablaban con él y otra cosa muy diferente era intentar engañar a sus amigos. Los dos tenían mucha experiencia con los malos tratos –quizás por ello los tres se llevaban tan bien- y sabían reconocer perfectamente la marca que deja un golpe. Y agradecía mucho que no hicieran demasiadas preguntas. Pero tampoco soportaba las miradas inquisidoras que le daban de tanto en tanto, como si con ello pudieran lograr que Courage se sincerara con ellos. No es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero aún era demasiado difícil incluso para él pensar en ello.

Así que se alejó un poco de ellos, buscando respirar y pensar en soledad.

Tomó un poco de agua fría entre sus manos y remojó su mejilla, esperando que lo frío redujera la hinchazón sin mucho éxito.

Casi le da un infarto cuando la puerta del baño se abrió con brusquedad, revelando a la persona que menos quería que le viera en ese estado.

Katz entró al baño con su usual elegancia, con la cabeza bien en alto y mirando a todos como si sólo fueran excremento maloliente. Courage tuvo de nuevo esa necesidad de hacerse chiquito, chiquito hasta desaparecer. Pero era algo que nunca pasaba por más que deseara, así que simplemente giró el rostro hasta el lavamanos, ocultando con una de sus manos el golpe en su rostro. De por si siempre que el pelirrojo le miraba sus ojos decían claramente "patético" con una frialdad abrumadora, no quería ni pensar qué dirían al verlo en ese estado.

Cerró la llave de paso y esperó a que Katz se alejara de la puerta para salir corriendo del lugar, pero el otro no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de moverse.

Se quedaron en un tenso silencio por varios minutos. Courage intentaba enfocar su vista en cualquier cosa que no fuera el hombre frente suyo, mientras Katz parecía quererle hacer un hoyo en el pecho de tan fija que estaba su mirada en él.

—Courage —dijo al fin el pelirrojo, cortando el denso silencio a su alrededor.

El más pequeño no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. La voz de Katz era sedosa, tranquila, con un ligero acento inglés que estremecía a cualquiera que le escuchara. Su timbre era profundo y hablaba con una calma total, como si el mundo debiera detenerse para escucharle hablar. No que a Courage la idea le desagradara.

—No he podido evitar notar —continuó hablando mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta él, quien se quedó quieto y rígido en su lugar—, algo inusual en tu rostro.

Lo último lo dijo pasando con lentitud los dedos por la mejilla inflamada del de cabello rosa, repasando cada pedazo de piel marcado de tal forma que ni siquiera se alcanzaban a notar las pecas que usualmente adornaban todas sus mejillas.

Era una caricia lenta y suave, más allá de todas las fantasías que en alguna ocasión se hubiera permitido tener. Generalmente su mayor fantasía con Katz era que este le saludara sin insulto o humillación de por medio, y se sentía bastante satisfecho y feliz por algo tan trivial como eso. Ahora, que le estuviera tocando de una forma que se podría catalogar hasta cariñosa, era algo que nunca esperó que realmente sucediera y se sentía estallar de felicidad. El rubor en sus mejillas se perdió entre el rojo del golpe que adornaba ya su rostro.

—¿Quién te golpeó? —Fue el repentino siseo que le regreso a la realidad. Aunque la mano en su rostro seguía siendo tan suave y delicada como al principio, los ojos de Katz estaban chispeantes y parecían un poco maniacos.

—Me caí —la respuesta salió automática de sus labios de haberla estado repitiendo todo el día, pero pareció ser una respuesta errónea porque los ojos del pelirrojo se entrecerraron con furia y la mano que le acariciaba cayó hasta su hombro, donde ejerció una dolorosa presión.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? —Dijo Katz con un tono calmado que no lograba ocultar todo su enfado.

—No —respondió negando con la cabeza fuertemente y temblando como una hoja bajo el agarre del otro. No sabía a qué venía ese enfado pero comenzaba a asustarse de verdad y el lugar estaba demasiado solitario como para tener la esperanza de que alguien llegara a interrumpir. Y aunque eso pasara, nadie haría nada contra Katz nunca, al contrario, hasta ofrecerían su ayuda.

—No lo voy a volver a repetir, Courage —sintió el tibio aliento del mayor caer sobre su oído, pero lo único que su mente registraba era la amenaza implícita en la frase—, ¿quién te golpeó? —Volvió a preguntar, haciendo más presión en el hombre del pequeño.

—P-por fa-favor Katz —tartamudeó torpemente intentando soltarse de su doloroso agarre. Sintió los ojos aguarse un poco. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello?

—¡Courage! —Escuchó una voz desde la puerta, lo cual distrajo lo suficiente al mayor para que lograra zafarse y correr hasta Bunny, quien le había llamado y se encontraba al lado de Cajun.

Agradecía a cualquier deidad que se hubiera apiadado de su situación y enviara a sus amigos a su rescate. Se refugió detrás de su amiga. No era la cosa más valiente que había hecho en su vida, pero Courage no le hacía demasiado honor a su nombre.

—Salgan de aquí, Bunny —susurró Cajun sin dejar de observar a Katz, quien se arreglaba descuidadamente la ropa, como si le importara poco la interrupción o el tono altanero de Cajun.

Su amigo era de las pocas personas que no parecían besar el suelo que Katz pisaba. Al contrario, si había alguien que odiara a Katz más que a nada en el mundo, ese era Cajun. No sabía muy bien porqué o a qué se debía la animadversión pero seguramente ese no era el mejor momento para preguntar.

—Cajun, me complacería que no metieras tus narices en mis asuntos. Estaba teniendo una pequeña charla con Courage y aún no habíamos terminado —habló tranquilamente el más alto, sin amedrentarse por la mirada desafiante del otro.

—Bunny —volvió a repetir Cajun.

La chica le tomó de la mano y lo sacó del baño, no sin que antes lograra dar un último vistazo hacia atrás y ver el ceño fruncido de Katz.

—Va a estar bien —consoló Bunny y siguieron su camino.

**5**

—¿Por qué Cajun odia tanto a Katz? —Se permitió preguntar una vez estuvieron lejos del baño, en un lugar más tranquilo y sin mucha gente.

—No es que lo odie —meditó Bunny después de pensarlo un rato, jugueteando un poco con sus rosados cabellos, de un tono más claro que el de Courage—. Cuando Cajun estaba en… ya sabes, malos pasos, él y Katz eran algo así como socios o conocidos, no estoy segura —se quedó pensativa después de unos momentos—. Creo que es porque son muy parecidos —dijo finalmente.

—¿Parecidos? ¿En qué?

—Es difícil de ver cariño, Cajun es muy bromista y extrovertido. Le gusta más relacionarse con la gente y conocerla, buscar sus puntos débiles ganándose su confianza. No es ningún tonto y en realidad puede ser muy bueno maquinando cosas. Katz es igual, sólo que él prefiere que sean otros los que interactúen con la… "prole" sin tener que mancharse las manos. Supongo que es porque Katz siempre ha sido un niño rico y Cajun se ha abierto paso desde lo más bajo. Pero, sin duda, si los dos hubieran nacido en las mismas circunstancias, pobres o ricos, serían totalmente iguales. Y supongo que por eso no se soportan mucho. Aunque algo de respeto hay en su relación sin duda, se llevarían mejor si Katz no te molestara todo el tiempo, sabes que Cajun se pone muy protector contigo.

—Y también contigo, no lo hagas sonar como algo que no es.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió la chica con una ligera risa—. Pero me gusta molestarte.

—Eso es otra cosa que es diferente en ellos —agregó Courage de manera distraída.

—¿Qué cosa corazón? —Ladeó el rostro, confusa, sin saber a qué se refería el muchacho.

—Yo definitivamente no soy del tipo de Katz —soltó un suspiro. Sus amigos sabían vagamente de esa extraña y masoquista atracción que tenía por el pelirrojo aunque nunca tocaban el tema.

Bunny simplemente sonrió, como quien sabe un secreto que los demás no y se regodea de ello.

—Bueno, tampoco el de Cajun, siendo sincera —bromeó quitando su sonrisa casi lobuna de su rostro y regresando a su sonrisa infantil de siempre.

—Oh, muchas gracias Bunny, eso ha sido de mucha ayuda.

Los dos comenzaron a reír sin poder evitarlo, la tensión de antes siendo olvidada entre platica y platica sin sentido hasta que, después de varios minutos, Cajun se les unió nuevamente.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Courage cuando su amigo se sentó a su lado, soltando un suspiro cansado.

—Sí, todo bien. Sólo charlamos un poco —dijo de forma pensativa, mirando de tanto en tanto de reojo a Courage, como si estuviera sopesando el decirle algo o no. Al final, simplemente colocó una mano en el revoltijo rosado que era su cabello y lo alborotó aún más—. Si en algún momento Katz te da problemas, me lo dirás ¿verdad?

—No sé porqué debería tener problemas con él —masculló quitando la mano de su amigo de su cabeza—. A parte de sus comentarios ácidos nunca va más allá —_no hasta hoy_, agregó en su mente, sin querer darle detalles a sus amigos.

—Sólo digo… no es tan mala persona —gruñó más que decir lo último—, pero no puede evitar ser un hijo de puta cuando… —se detuvo un momento, pesando mejor sus palabras—. No importa, es un idiota, tú dime si pasa algo y yo le pateo el trasero.

Courage simplemente sonrió, sin saber qué más decir al respecto e intrigado por la frase inconclusa. Pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto y siguieron platicando de cosas sin relevancia.

**6**

Sería mentir si dijera que realmente quería ir a casa. No sabía muy bien qué tanto habían discutido Muriel y Eustace la noche pasada, pero no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a sus miradas, sus palabras condescendientes o los desprecios del hombre. Sin embargo no tenía a dónde más ir. Sus amigos no eran una opción. Cada uno tenía sus propios problemas como para estar lidiando con los de los demás, por mucho que le dieran su apoyo él se sentiría mal consigo mismo por no ser capaz de salir adelante sólo.

Por eso mismo se había quedado en la escuela todo el tiempo que le fue posible, no sintiéndose preparado para volver a casa aún.

Por desgracia, la escuela no era un lugar que se mantuviera perpetuamente abierto, por lo que ahora se encontraba sentado en la banca de una parada de autobús cercana del recinto. No era tan tarde y aún así el cielo ya estaba oscuro, los últimos rayos de luz a penas coloreaban de purpura el horizonte y algunas estrellas comenzaban a brillar tímidas en el manto oscuro. Las farolas de la calle comenzaron a parpadear al ir encendiéndose una por una.

El lugar estaba calado y solitario. Los carros pasaban de tanto en tanto y los peatones eran aún más escasos. No es que estuviera esperando el autobús ni nada, simplemente dejaba el tiempo correr mientras pensaba qué hacer de su vida.

Había pensado en un trabajo de medio tiempo, ahorrar lo suficiente para salir de casa y hacer su vida a parte. Le dolía mucho la idea de dejar a Muriel, pero necesitaba pensar más en él, en lo que necesitaba y merecía, y sin duda Eustace no entraba en esa ecuación. Pero estaba bastante seguro que si comenzaba a trabajar, el hombre intentaría quedarse con todo su dinero con alguna estúpida escusa. Lo único que parecía motivar a ese hombre a parte de hacerle sufrir era el dinero. Dinero, dinero, dinero, siempre el dinero.

Mejor dejó de pensar. Lo único que lograba era un dolor de cabeza sin llegar a nada y para dolores ya le era suficiente con el de su mejilla.

Se quedó viendo a la nada, sin pensar. Regresó a la realidad al sentir como alguien se sentaba tranquilamente a su lado.

—Buenas noches —dijo más por educación que por otra cosa, sin voltear a ver a la persona a su lado.

—Buenas noches, Courage —respondió esa voz calmada con su ligero tono inglés.

Su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente. Sus interacciones con Katz siempre se habían limitado a comentarios ácidos por parte del más alto y a los sucesos en el baño de aquel día. Lo ponía más en guarda la amabilidad del hombre que su usual comportamiento altivo y pedante.

—Es una noche tranquila —volvió a comentar el pelirrojo, perdiendo la mirada en el cielo.

—Lo es, sí —murmuró quedito, sin quererse dar a notar demasiado.

—Te noto ligeramente tenso a mi lado Courage. ¿Te pongo nervioso?

_¡Sí!_ Gritó su mente y a duras penas logró retener esa respuesta. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder?

—Un poco, quizás —volvió a decir en voz baja, deseando realmente no ser escuchado.

—Sé que eso es enteramente mi culpa, mi muchacho. Es difícil quitarse los malos e infantiles hábitos con los que uno crece —meditó el mayor, sin parecer que se dirigiera a nadie en particular—. Mi temperamento no es el mejor, podrás haberlo notado. Me vuelvo bastante visceral en algunas cuestiones, te ruego me disculpes por esa vulgaridad mía.

Y para qué mentir, Courage no se estaba enterando de nada en esa plática. Entre la refinada forma de expresarse y el hecho de que no sabía exactamente qué le estaba explicando o de qué se estaba justificando, Courage se limitaba a deleitarse con el sonido de su voz, suave, profunda, sin rastro de malicia o desagrado. Era algo mucho mejor con sus sueños.

—A lo que quiero llegar —continuó el mayor sin darse cuenta de las distracciones del otro—. Tu… _amigo_, Cajun, me ha hecho ver el error en mis métodos —no pasó desapercibido el tono despectivo con el que dijo la palabra amigo.

—¿Métodos? —Preguntó más perdido que antes.

Los ojos azules de Katz se perdieron en los negros de Courage, los cuales destilaban duda. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿De qué le estaba hablando?

—Courage —carraspeó un poco después de decir su nombre, como si dudara de continuar—. Soy una persona acostumbrada a tener lo que quiera sin importar el método pero hay cosas que hasta yo respeto. Alguien de mi posición y con mis… emm… _contactos_, es difícil que encuentre obstáculos en su camino…

—¿Estás alardeando o tienes un punto con todo eso? —Y no fue consciente que era la primera vez que hablaba en más que un murmullo y su mirada era más bien fastidiada que de sumisión o admiración.

Lo cual, sin embargo, le valió una sonrisa por parte del pelirrojo. No una sonrisa pedante o sarcástica. Era una pequeña sonrisa sincera, casi de gratitud.

—Mi punto es que desde hace tiempo, bastante diría yo, me has interesado bastante. Sin embargo, me es difícil tratar con personas como tú.

—¿Cómo yo? —Prefirió preguntar que sufrir un shock por la revelación.

—Eres crédulo, infantil, torpe y distraído. La gente abusa con facilidad de ti y aun así pareces creer que todos tenemos una parte buena dentro de nosotros.

—Me alegro que veas mis puntos buenos —masculló abatido, sintiendo como esa pequeña esperanza moría tan rápido como se formaba.

—No me malentiendas. Todo eso de alguna forma son tus puntos bueno. Porque eras amable, dedicado… eres sincero. De alguna forma todo eso me molestaba porque en un mundo como en el que vivimos, me es imposible concebir tanta bondad sin desprenderla de la estupidez de la persona… no estoy intentando ofenderte —agregó rápidamente al ver el ceño fruncido de Courage.

Recordaba vagamente la plática que había mantenido con Cajun esa tarde y estaba intentando tener todo el tacto que le era posible, de verdad.

—_¿Qué pretendes Katz? —Fue la pregunta que abandonó los labios de Cajun en cuanto Bunny y Courage se alejaron. No podía verle bien el rostro por las gafas oscuras que siempre llevaba puestas, pero era de las pocas personas que se atrevía a enfrentarle directamente._

—_No sé a qué te refieres Cajun —se hizo el desentendido sacudiéndose polvo imaginario de la ropa y sonriendo con suficiencia al otro hombre._

—_Si no te conociera lo suficiente —dijo el de gafas después de estudiarle detenidamente, sin que Katz se lo negara—, podría hasta jurar que te gusta Courage._

_La sonrisa en los labios de Cajun fue enorme al ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo la actitud pedante de Katz desvanecerse, dejando una mueca de fastidio y desprecio absoluto en su rostro._

—_¿A qué demonios te ref-?_

—_No, no, en serio —interrumpió Cajun con una sonrisilla perversa—. Piénsalo un poco Katz. Eres como el típico niño gusta de niña así que niño molesta a niña para llamar su atención —a duras penas logró retener una carcajada—. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tú, de entre todas las personas tú, fueras tan increíblemente infantil?_

—_No juegues con mi paciencia estúpido zorro —gruñó entre dientes el pelirrojo, tragándose el enfado y un inapropiado sonrojo que quería abrirse paso entre sus mejillas._

—_Y tú no juegues con Courage —dijo mortalmente serio, borrando todo rastro de sonrisa o alegría de su rostro._

_Los dos se miraron por un largo, largo rato, pensando en su siguiente paso. Finalmente Katz desvió la mirada y dejó de estar tan a la defensiva, soltando un suspiro cansado._

—_Además —concedió Cajun al ver que el ambiente era más ligero—. Courage puede tener muy mal temperamento sino te cuidas, los que se han pasado de la raya en la escuela con él pueden dar fe de eso. Que sea amable y torpe no significa que sea estúpido._

—_Lo sé —susurró Katz en respuesta, sin notar la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios y que descolocó bastante al otro._

—_Hemos cambiado bastante ¿no es verdad? —dijo meditabundo antes de salir del baño, dejando al pelirrojo con sus pensamientos._

—Lo que quiero decir —continuó dejando de lado sus pensamientos—, es que me es difícil saber qué es lo que quieres tú o qué esperas de mí.

—Yo no espero nada de ti Katz.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Quizás ese sea el problema. Estoy tan acostumbrado a que todos quieran algo de mí, que al enfrentarme a alguien tan como… tú, no sé ni qué hacer… ni que decir al parecer.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, analizando las palabras. Courage realmente no quería malinterpretar nada, pero estaba seguro que no había otro matiz diferente para lo que Katz le confesaba.

—A mi realmente me gustas mucho Katz —dijo al fin, soltando como fuera sintiendo sus sentimientos, justo como el pelirrojo había hecho—. No es por lo que ostentas ser ni por tus amables comentarios. Creo que es difícil de explicar —meditó un poco más acerca de ello—. Creo que es por todo ese aire de misterio y refinamiento que te das. Pero si observas atentamente, verás que en realidad cuando alguien intenta adularte siempre tratas de no bostezar o quedarte dormido. Cuando tomas el té y comes algún pastelillo, siempre dejar caer muchas migas en tu ropa o te manchas con algo. Creo que eres torpe por naturaleza y no te das cuenta, pero la gente está tan ocupada viéndote tan… perfecto, que parecen nunca notarlo. Entre todo ese aire inglés y educado escondes un amante por las arañas. He visto como las atrapas y juegas con ellas sin que te piquen. No dudo que tengas una enorme colección de ellas en tu casa.

Katz desvió la mirada distraídamente, sin querer aceptar en voz alta que eso era verdad.

—Aparentas no sentirte apegado a nada ni nadie y aún así haces que Cajun y LeCuak se encuentren _casualmente_ cuando quieres molestarme —soltó una risilla al pensar en eso y en los sonrojos de su amigo—. Eres una persona con sus turbios secretos, como todos. Pero eres humano Katz, y me gusta todo eso de ti.

Los dos se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa. La mejilla de Courage –la que no estaba herida- estaba notablemente sonrojada. Katz parecía totalmente imperturbable, pero la mirada en sus ojos era más suave y una de sus manos había encontrado la de Courage y la sujetaba con delicadeza pero en una agarre firme. No era exactamente una declaración a la luz de la luna con música romántica de fondo ni promesas vacías. Pero los dos sentían que era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas.

—¿Quién te golpeó, Courage? —Volvió a preguntar el mayor después de unos minutos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro.

El nombrado soltó un suspiro, porque sabía que era un tema que no podía aplazar por mucho tiempo más.

**7**

Relatarle los sucesos a Katz le pareció mucho más fácil que el pensar hacerlo con sus amigos. Creía firmemente que Katz sentiría de todo por él, menos lástima. Lo que por supuesto no espero, fue que el pelirrojo gruñera casi como un gato dispuesto a atacar, mientras estrujaba su mano y mascullaba lentamente y en tono amenazante:

—Debería… ya sabes… hacer que parezca un accidente.

Y no, definitivamente no debería hacer eso.

Quizás relatarle su vida al lado de Eustace y Muriel no había sido una muy buena idea.

**8**

Al final, de una u otra forma había logrado relajar a Katz lo suficiente para que dejara de despotricar en contra sus padres adoptivos. Ni siquiera Muriel estaba a salvo de sus comentarios.

—Debería cuidarte mejor, ¿por qué está con un hombre como él si es tan buena como dices?

—El amor funciona de maneras misteriosas ¿no? —Le dijo mirándole a los ojos y eso pareció relajar bastante al mayor.

—Sí —le respondió en un susurro, juntando sus frentes.

Ya era bastante tarde, por lo que Katz llevó hasta su casa al menor, disfrutando de sus últimos momentos juntos en el día.

—Hasta mañana —se despidieron en un susurro casi confidencial, sin apartar la vista del otro.

Courage se aventuró a dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla del otro, sonrojándose furiosamente. Nadie podía criticarle por ser tan infantil en ese aspecto cuando no tenía demasiada experiencia.

Aun así, apreció ser suficiente para que Katz luciera radiante y le prometiera almorzar con él al día siguiente.

**10**

Obviamente las cosas dieron un giro demasiado brusco después de esos sucesos.

Aunque Bunny parecía bastante complacida por el inicio de su relación con Katz.

—Es que ya lo sabía, eran tan obvios los dos —dijo en tono enamorado.

Cajun era un caso aparte.

—Le voy a cortar la lengua si te hace algo —era lo que más decía entre dientes. Aunque después pasaba totalmente del asunto al ver las ventajas. Si Katz comía con Courage en la misma mesa, entonces LeCuak iba con Katz y se sentaba con ellos.

Era un ganar y ganar para todos, aparentemente.

Por supuesto, las cosas no podían ser perfectas. Independientemente del grupo de amigos, que no tenía problema alguno con el resultado de las cosas, los demás en la escuela parecían tener una opinión diferente. Y lo que era peor, parecían creer que sus opiniones sobre la vida de Katz y Courage eran realmente relevantes para estos.

Muchos apostaban sobre cuánto duraría la nueva conquista de Katz. Lo cual era incomprensible porque, que él supiera, el pelirrojo nunca había dado una imagen de vividor. Que tuviera sus secretitos y trucos bajo la manga era muy diferente que ir de flor en flor jugando con las personas. Como ya le había dicho a Courage, había cosas con las que ni siquiera él jugaba. Su lema era "trátame como quieres que te trate" así de simple. Era un estafador y manipulador con la gente que lo merecía. Pero hasta ahí, por lo demás, era bastante normal y la gente que lo tenía endiosado parecía no querer darse cuenta de ello.

Por otro lado, muchos decían que bajo la apariencia de niño bueno de Courage, debía haber toda una puta en celo para haber logrado engatusar de, entre todas las personas, a Katz. Entonces Courage debía detener los ataques de furia de su pareja porque una cosa era que hablaran a sus espaldas –total, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez- pero que hablaran de Courage era una cosa totalmente diferente. Y realmente al chico de cabello rosa no podía interesarle menos, mientras ellos dos y sus amigos supieran la verdad.

Pero vivir con las habladurías día tras día era agotador y, de una u otra forma, los chismes y rumores corrían por todos lados. Y de alguna forma, llegaban hasta los padres.

**11**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que eran algo así como pareja. Courage no sabía con exactitud cómo catalogar su relación, pero tampoco se rompía demasiado la cabeza con eso. También habían pasado muy pocos días desde su primer beso. Ninguno de los dos era un romántico empedernido ni nada de eso, pero que su primer beso como pareja –y el primero de Courage, en realidad- fuera frente a toda la escuela porque Katz estaba harto de los rumores, no fue lo más romántico que a alguno le haya pasado.

A pesar de eso no podía evitar revivirlo cada que podía en su imaginación. Los labios suaves y tersos amoldándose a los suyos, degustando con su lengua hasta lograr abrirse paso entre sus labios, hundiendo de pronto la lengua hasta encontrarse con la suya y comenzar esa danza húmeda que por poco le hace tener una erección en medio de todo el mundo. Se había aferrado con fuerza al cuerpo del mayor, dejando que cada recoveco de su boca fuera reconocido y memorizado, como si Katz intentara dejar claro, no sólo a los presentes, sino al mismo Courage, que era de su propiedad.

Y le asustaba un poco no sentirse ofendido por ser tratado como una posesión más, sino que le halagaba pensar el nivel de posesividad que podía tener el pelirrojo para con él.

Era como estar en su propia nube nueve y creía firmemente que nada podía arruinar eso.

Hasta que llegó a casa ese día.

Supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal cuando entró a la casa y todo estaba sumido en silencio. Ni siquiera la televisión estaba encendida. Las luces estaban prendidas por lo que supuso que Muriel y Eustace sí estaban en casa. Camino con lentitud hasta la cocina, donde la mujer observaba atentamente una taza de té y su marido le miraba entrar al lugar, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra.

—¿No tienes algo que contarnos, estúpido muchacho? —Fue la brusca pregunta que abandonó los labios de su tutor.

—¿Cómo qué? —Se aventuró a preguntar, nervioso.

—Esos rumores que corren en la escuela —murmuró Muriel, apretando un poco su taza de té.

—¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores? —Courage sabía perfectamente _qué_ rumores, pero necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas.

—Que eras la puta de un niño rico —soltó al fin el hombre, con una vena palpitando en su cuello.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Exclamó indignado—. Katz es mi novio.

Hizo todo lo que le fue posible por ignorar el gemido ahogado que soltó Muriel, más preocupado por la mirada algo maniaca de su tutor.

—Estúpido, inútil y maricón de entre todas las cosas. Te lo dije Muriel, no es más que problemas —despotricó en su contra, como muchas otras veces. Pero esta vez no fue eso lo que llamó la atención del chico. No. Era que Muriel, por primera vez, no le estaba defendiendo, aceptaba con su mutismo las palabras que Eustace le dirigía, sus desprecios. Y eso fue, quizás, la cosa más dolorosa que nunca le había ocurrido—. Al menos deberías de aportar dinero a la casa si te estás vendiendo —nuevamente se dirigió a él.

—No me estoy vendiendo —volvió a susurrar como si fuera relevante.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Está contigo porque te quiere? ¡Por favor! Como si no pudiera conseguirse algo mejor que tú. ¡Llámale inmediatamente y dile que traiga dinero o no volverás a verle!

—No.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que no. No le voy a llamar y no le pediré dinero para un avaro como tú.

Nunca se había imaginado a si mismo rebelándose ante los deseos de Eustace, siempre creía que lo mejor era dejar ser al hombre y con el tiempo se cansaría. Pero había ido demasiado lejos, y dolía demasiado que Muriel sólo estuviera ahí sentada, tomando su taza de té como si su esposo no le estuviera rebajando al nivel de una vil puta.

Si había estado aprendiendo algo con el poco tiempo que llevaba con Katz, es que él no merecía ningún mal trato por parte de nadie y él solito se lo buscaba dejando que los demás abusaran de él. No es algo que se cambia de la noche a la mañana, pero intentaba hacer un esfuerzo y eso era una prueba de ello. Sin embargo, Eustace notaba lo distante de Muriel, como si quisiera deslindarse del problema ignorándolo. Y vio su oportunidad.

Un nuevo golpe fue a dar de nuevo contra la mejilla ya casi recuperada de Courage, quien se tambaleó desorientado por unos segundos antes de notar un nuevo impacto, esta vez en la boca del estómago.

—A mi no me contestes, muchacho estúpido.

Los golpes llegaron uno tras otro, impactando contra todo lo que estuviera a su alcance en el cuerpo de Courage, quien sólo atinaba a hacerse bolita y proteger su cara. Una de sus manos se coló lentamente entre su pantalón, buscando su celular sin estar muy seguro de a quién llamar. Apretó botones al azar mientras sentía los puños del hombre impactar contra su cabeza, los puntapiés en sus piernas, el mutismo imperturbable de Muriel.

En algún momento perdió la conciencia y no supo cuándo exactamente los golpes se detuvieron. Quedó en el pequeño rincón, agazapado, con lágrimas en los ojos pero sin proferir ningún ruido. Con el lento pasar del tiempo, perdió la consciencia.

**12**

Despertar fue muy doloroso. El cuerpo, la cabeza, algo dentro de él parecían haberse hecho pedazos. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró en un lugar demasiado blanco y demasiado iluminado para su gusto. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y los fue abriendo de a poco, intentando acostumbrarse a la iluminación.

Sintió movimiento a su lado y cuando logró girar la cabeza, se encontró con lo que parecía ser la versión femenina de Katz, sólo que con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro y su cabello rojo mucho más largo.

—Hola —saludó la mujer el verle despierto.

Intento decir algo, pero hasta ese pequeño esfuerzo era muy doloroso.

—Tranquilo, no te muevas mucho y no intentes hablar. Tienes tres días inconsciente, debes estar algo desorientado —le pasó un vaso con agua y una pajita para que no hiciera muchos esfuerzos.

—¿Katz? —Logró articular después de hidratar un poco su garganta.

—Soy su hermana, Kitty —la mujer tomó con delicadeza una de sus manos y la apretó suavemente—. Es un gusto conocerte Courage, aunque las circunstancias sean estas.

—¿Qué…? —Intentó preguntar, pero se vio interrumpido de nuevo.

—Mi hermano no debe tardar en venir, él te explicará.

Y después de un par de chequeos más, salió de forma silenciosa de la habitación.

Courage se quedó mirando a la nada, aún muy exhausto pero sin querer volverse a dormir hasta obtener un par de respuestas. Fueron sólo unos cuantos minutos que se le antojaron como horas antes de escuchar cómo alguien ingresaba de nuevo a la habitación.

—¿Estás despierto? —Pregunto Katz caminando hasta quedar a un lado de la cama.

Todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue una intensa mirada que le preguntaba mil y un cosas.

—Sin querer me llamaste mientras… —no supo si continuar y al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro del chico, decidió omitir detalles innecesarios—. Llegué tan rápido como pude. Estabas en un rincón de la cocina, lleno de heridas… y ellos no hacían _nada_ —apretó los puños, entrecerrando los ojos con disgusto—. Entonces ese hombre dijo que ya que estaba ahí le diera dinero por tus servicios. Que si le daba una buena cantidad me prestaría una habitación de la casa… lo siento —se interrumpió, sopesando que no era lo mejor que podía explicarle—. Está en otra habitación del hospital, creo que fui un poco duro —no había ni un poco de arrepentimiento en su voz—. Definitivamente _no_ vas a volver con ellos —sentenció después de unos segundos, tomando con firmeza la mano de Courage.

—¿Y qué se supone que haré? —Articuló de manera dificultosa.

—Siempre puedes quedarte conmigo —le miró con intensidad con ese par de ojos azules.

—No quiero ser…

—No eres ninguna carga Courage, yo no soy Eustace y mi hermana definitivamente no es Muriel. Vivimos los dos juntos, si te sientes más cómodo buscando un trabajo te apoyaré totalmente, sólo… _por favor_, no vuelvas a esa casa.

Con un apretón en la mano que Katz consideró una afirmación, veló por las lágrimas que lentas y silenciosas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Courage.

**13**

Las cosas después de aquello fueron dando lentamente. Sus heridas eran más aparatosas que graves y en poco tiempo estaba casi totalmente recuperado. Le era difícil imaginar una vida lejos de las personas que consideraba su familia a pesar de todo, de la mujer por la que siempre pensó daría la vida. Era duro darse cuenta la facilidad con la que las personas alejan de otros por cosas tan triviales como la sexualidad. Muriel intentó ponerse en contacto un par de veces, pero realmente no se sentía listo para enfrentar a la mujer. No había presentado cargos y ya consideraba suficiente castigo tener que vivir con alguien como Eustace.

Acostumbrarse a la vida con los hermanos no le fue difícil. Se sentía en ocasiones un intruso, eso sin duda. Pero Kitty, el poco tiempo que estaba en casa debido a su trabajo, se encargaba de hacerle sentir cómodo y querido. Y Katz pasaba casi todo el día pegado a su lado, buscando desvivirse por él, lo cual le hacía sentirse bastante incómodo.

—No estoy acostumbrado a esto Katz —era lo que siempre le decía.

—Mereces mucho más que esto Courage —y esa era la respuesta que siempre obtenía.

No sabía si lo merecía o no, pero realmente se sentía agradecido.

Sus amigos le visitaban con frecuencia, para desagrado de Katz al tener que ver a Cajun en sus "dominios". Y Bunny siempre merodeaba por ahí los días libres de Kitty, casualmente.

Era una vida tan tranquila y pacífica que a Courage a veces le asustaba. Se sentía en un sueño tan bonito y agradable que estaba totalmente seguro que pronto despertaría. Pero Katz siempre estaba ahí para recordarle que nada de eso era un sueño, que era real todo lo que estaba pasando y que por una vez en su vida, debería permitirse ser egoísta y ser feliz.

Y es difícil cuando toda tu vida te han acostumbrado a decirte que sólo mereces malos tratos y palabras hirientes.

Algunas noches, cuando más le asustaba despertarse y ver que todo era una mentira, se colaba en la cama de Katz y se abrazaba con fuerza a su cuerpo, deseando que eso fuera real por siempre.

Y todas las mañanas, Katz se encargaba de despertarle con un beso y una pequeña sonrisa.

**14**

A pesar de todos los cambios positivos, que su relación fuera de maravillas y que de vez en cuando compartieran cama, había algo que todavía no habían concretado entre ellos.

El sexo.

Courage sabía que no era la parte importante en su relación, pero sí algo fundamental. Aunque le pelirrojo intentara por todos los medios disimularlo, algunas noches, cuando dormían juntos, podía sentir claramente cómo Katz reaccionaba ante su tacto. Pero respetaba su espacio y no forzaba de ninguna manera las cosas.

Y eso estaba bien y todo, pero aunque tuviera actitudes algo infantiles, Courage sabía muy bien lo que quería de Katz como amante y que le tratara con esa delicadeza tan desquiciante, a veces le desesperaba.

Cuando a Katz le gustaba algo con locura, lo cuidaba como el mayor de los tesoros. Y si no le creían sólo bastaba con ver cómo cuidaba a sus "bebés". Decenas de arañas de todos los tipos se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de la casa, totalmente acondicionada para su cuidado. La dedicación, el cuidado y el amor que Katz les daba a ellas a veces le daban unos tremendos celos. Sin embargo, cuando es atención y dedicación iban dirigidas a su persona, se sentía bastante dichoso.

—Bunny, necesito que me hagas un favor —dijo a la chica al otro lado del teléfono en el tono más firme y serio que alguna vez haya usado.

—Claro que sí cariño, dime —respondió siempre tan amable y amorosa su amiga, feliz de que por fin Courage parecía más tranquilo con su vida.

—Necesito que Kitty hoy no llegue a dormir, es su día libre. Has una pijamada en tu casa, esas cosas de chicas, no sé.

—O-oh… bueno cariño, n-no sé si ella…

—Eres tú quien se lo pide, te va a decir que sí antes de que termines de invitarla.

—De acuerdo —suspiró derrotada—. ¿Puedo saber el por qué de tu petición?

—…Preferiría que no lo hicieras —respondió después de un silencio prolongado.

Dio las gracias de forma apresurada, pensando en si realmente era buena idea lo que tenía en mente.

No iba a hacer algo extravagante ni nada, pero sin Kitty rondando por ahí se sentiría mucho menos cohibido.

Para lograr despejarse mejor, se puso a cocinar una buena cena, buscando impresionar a Katz aunque no fuera algo necesario.

Iba a ser las siete de la tarde cuando el pelirrojo llegó a la casa y caminó hasta la cocina, atraído por el olor de la comida. Quedó gratamente sorprendido al ver una cena bien elaborada y una sonrisa surco sus labios al ver a Courage vestir un delantal negro con letras rojas que decía "Kiss the Cook".

—¿Quién soy yo para negarme? —Dijo antes de depositar un beso suave y prolongado en los labios de su pareja—. ¿Estamos celebrando algo? —Preguntó mientras intentaba hacer memoria.

—No, quería cocinar y sorprenderte… ¿está mal?

—No, claro que no.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre charla y charla sobre su día y otras cosas sin importancia, disfrutando del ambiente intimo entre los dos.

—¿Y Kitty? Pensé que era su día libre —notó por fin la ausencia de su hermana.

—Salió con Bunny, me parece.

Katz sonrió con malicia, imaginando el resto.

—Iré a mi oficina por un rato, ¿te ayudo con los platos antes?

—No, no, yo me encargó.

Decidió quedarse un poco más en la cocina, buscando el valor que de pronto se había esfumado de su cuerpo. No sabía por qué no podía hacerle justicia a su nombre en los momentos más relevantes. Terminó con los platos y se quedó un poco más ahí, intentando decidirse.

Al final tomó una larga bocana de aire y se encaminó al estudio de Katz.

**15**

Abrió la puerta de forma lenta, intentando no importunar a su pareja, quien se encontraba absorto en unos papeles. Volvió a respirar con lentitud para calmarse un poco y por fin se decidió a entrar.

—¿Katz? —Llamó tocando ligeramente la puerta antes de entrar.

El aludido levantó la mirada de los papeles para ver como Courage entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras él.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó intrigado ante la repentina actitud tímida del otro.

Courage camino con paso vacilante hasta quedar a un lado de Katz, quien no perdía detalle de todas sus acciones. Sus manos rodearon el rostro del pelirrojo, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules que le miraban confuso. Acercó su rostro hasta que pudo sentir sus labios. Era un beso casto que ninguno se atrevía a profundizar. Era como si buscaran que el otro diera el primer paso. Courage inseguro, Katz deseando que por fin se le concediera el permiso que tanto había anhelado.

Fue al final Courage quien se encargó de profundizar el contacto, lamiendo con la punta de su lengua el contorno de los labios de Katz, buscando que entendiera bien el mensaje. Y eso era lo único que necesitaba el mayor para a rodearle la cintura con los brazos y hundir con fuerza su lengua en la boca del más pequeño. Mordisqueaba con gula los labios de su pareja, lamiéndolos después para ir en busca de su lengua, acariciar cada parte de la húmeda y cálida cavidad que se entregaba sin reparo a su control. Courage pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Katz mientras se sentaba en su regazo. Era una especie de permiso para que de ahí en más, hiciera lo que quisiera.

Los largos dedos del mayor serpentearon por su cuerpo, bajando por sus costados y acariciando sobre la ropa hasta que por fin, llegando al borde de su playera, pudieron colarse hasta dar con el calor de su piel. Los largos dedos del pelirrojo acariciaron la piel de su espalda sin dejar de besarle en ningún momento. Courage ahogo un sonoro jadeo en la boca de Katz cuando esas traviesas manos bajaron hasta su trasero y lo estrujaron con fuerza, amasándolo, como si intentara darle otra forma.

Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta las ropas fueron cayendo, deslizándose por sus pieles hasta dejar todo al descubierto. Courage no podía evitar ene se punto la terrible vergüenza que la situación le causaba, no sólo por nunca haber experimentado nada como eso, sino porque viéndose detenidamente, no sentía que pudiera ofrecer gran cosa. Su rostro lleno de pecas en el puente de la nariz y parte de las mejillas perpetuamente sonrojadas en presencia de Katz, con unos enormes ojos negros y los labios rojos por los besos. Su piel era sonrosada y lechosa, con algunos lunares sueltos por el cuerpo. Era de constitución baja y menuda, rellenito en los lugares justos. Contrario a Katz que era alto y estilizado, sin demasiados músculos marcados pero sin ser por ello menos imponente. Su piel blanca, resaltando sus ojos azules y rasgados que le observaban, a pesar de todo, con increíble libido. Mechones de su cabello rojizo caían frente a su rostro mientras se dedicaba admirar el cuerpo de Courage.

De un golpe, el pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento, llevándose junto con él al menor y lo colocó sobre su escritorio, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Desde esa perspectiva observo mejor. La piel blanca que, a pesar de todo, no lograba ocultar las marcas que habían quedado después de aquel día en que lo encontró agazapado y lleno de sangre.

Quitó esos pensamientos de su mente y continuó besando cada parte de piel que tenía al alcance. La mejilla, el cuello, su hombro. Continuó bajando, esta vez lamiendo y dejando pequeños chupetes, deseando dejar su marca en su cuerpo. Uno de los pezones fue víctima de un pequeño mordisco que arrancó un delicioso grito de entre los labios del de cabello roja. Animado por esa reacción, Katz continuó bajando hasta llegar a su pene, el cual se contraía en ocasiones por las sensaciones tan nuevas en el cuerpo de Courage, goteando ligeramente por la punta. El mayor lamió el recorrido de una de las gotas de pre-semen que escurría por su miembro y con una última mirada a los ojos nublados por el placer del menor, engulló de todo lo que pudo. El cuerpo de Courage se crispó por completo. Se sentía convulsionar ante cada lamida o succión del que era víctima su miembro y su boca lo único que podía articular era "Katz, Katz, Katz" como si fuera una especie de mantra.

Aprovechando esa distracción, uno de los largos y curiosos dedos del mayor, previamente lubricado con saliva, se perdió entre las nalgas del menor, rebuscando el pequeño botón que debía preparar para lo que seguía.

Su dedo se perdió sin dificultad entre el paraje estrecho y caliente que le oprimía con fuerza. Courage se retorcía cada que metía y sacaba el dedo con lentitud, abriendo sus piernas y aferrándose con las manos a los papeles en la mesa hasta arrugarlos o romperlo.

En algún momento eran tres los dedos que entraban y salían, simulando lo que Katz se moría por hacer desde hace meses y que veía como un imposible. Ahora el sueño era tan real que no se lo creía, por eso mismo se deleitaba viendo como Courage enloquecía simplemente con el movimiento de sus dedos.

Sin poder soportar mucho más, sacó sus dedos ante el claro fastidio del menor, quien no intentó ocultar su frustración y comenzó a levantar sus caderas.

—Katz —susurró con los ojos llorosas, abriendo un poco más sus piernas ante la atenta mirada del mayor.

El aludido tuve que felicitarse a sí mismo por no haber eyaculado en ese mismo momento. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que tuviera ese tipo de contacto con alguien que se sentía enloquecer. Y que por fin sucediera con Courage y éste se ofreciera de esa forma definitivamente iba a ser su perdición.

Tomó los suaves muslos de su pareja, arrastrándolo un poco más a la orilla y levantando su cadera.

Se introdujo de un golpe certero, dejando que su miembro recorriera cada recoveco de la apretada y estrecha cavidad que a duras penas le recibía. Se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, ambos acostumbrándose a la sensación tan placentera que les recorría por oleadas el cuerpo. Había algo de dolor pero el placer era tal que los movimientos fueron casi inmediatos, totalmente sincronizados de tal forma, que si Katz se retiraba un poco, Courage también, para el mismo tiempo volver a acercarse de golpe y hacer la embestida más certera y profunda. Continuaron por un tiempo en la misma posición, Courage aferrado a los brazos de Katz que estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, y éste moviendo con fuerza sus caderas, disfrutando de la deliciosa presión en su miembro cada que se encontraba hasta lo más profundo del menor.

De pronto, Katz tomó a Courage de las caderas, haciendo que le rodeara con sus piernas. Como pudo, se sentó en su silla, dejando al menor en su regazo.

—Muévete para mi, Courage —le susurró al oído para después darle un mordisco y elevar sus caderas, indicándole a qué se refería.

El menor rodeó con sus brazos su cuello e impulsándose con las piernas, comenzó un lento sube y baja, acostumbrándose a la sensación de ese miembro entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, analizando su longitud y disfrutando cuando rozaba ligeramente un punto en su interior que le hacía estremecer.

—¿Es aquí? —Dijo Katz de forma maliciosa, mientras tomaba sus caderas en una de esas que tenía casi todo su miembro fuera, y le dejaba caer con algo de brusquedad, pero dando con certera puntería a su próstata.

Courage se mordió con fuerza los labios, disfrutando la electrizante sensación que eso le provocó. El mayor repitió ese movimiento de manera lenta y pausada, dejando caer de golpe el cuerpo del menor para que se empalara él mismo hasta que, poco a poco, el ritmo fue aumentando. Cuando Courage se dejaba caer, Katz elevaba sus caderas, profundizando el contacto.

Pronto los movimientos se volvieron erráticos, la habitación olía completamente a sexo y lo único que se escuchaba eran sus gemidos o sus jadeos mientras se aferraban al cuerpo del contrario.

Fue Courage el primer en dejarse ir, sintiendo como su miembro se restregaba entre sus cuerpos, manchándolos a ambos en el proceso. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se contrajo mientras sus dedos se crispaban y dejaban marcas en el cuerpo del mayor, que al sentir tan repentina opresión en su miembro, dejó salir por completo su semen en el interior de Courage.

Se quedaron quietos por largos minutos, abrazados con los cuerpos completamente juntos y pegajosos, intentando normalizar su respiración.

Cuando se calmaron un poco, se separaron sin dejar de abrazarse, con Courage aún sobre el regazo de Katz. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron como bobos, disfrutando de esa intimidad que era sólo de ellos.

**16**

Era difícil acostumbrase, Courage podía dar fe de ello. Pero con el tiempo y las compañías adecuadas, aprendió que las personas no tienen lo que se merecen en esa vida, sino lo que se ganan con su esfuerzo y su carácter. Porque su relación con Katz era producto de haberlo intentado, de no haberlo dejado en un "¿qué tal si…?".

La parte difícil era entender que todo lo que estaba viviendo, lo merecía, se lo había ganado y era totalmente real.

Pero para eso estaban sus amigos. Y, sobre todo, para eso estaba Katz a su lado, para que no volviera a creer, que merecía algo menos que eso.

* * *

><p>Ustedes se preguntaran... o quizás no, pero de igual forma lo voy a explicar porque tiene que ser explicado.<p>

_**¿Por qué Muriel terminó siendo de los "malos" en la historia?**_

Pues verán. Aunque Muriel siempre me ha parecido una perita en dulce, una ancianita adorable y con un amor indiscutible por Courage, la verdad es que permite el abuso de Eustace hacía el perro. Aunque a veces golpee a su marido tampoco le pone un alto definitivo. Y como quería algo un poco más realista en el sentido familiar, así es como imaginaría a Muriel ante una revelación como la homosexualidad de Courage. Sin saber qué decir, sin saber qué es correcto.

No la juzgo y por eso no me adentro mucho más en ello. El perdón está en cada quien y pueden imaginar cómo continúa eso entre ellos. Yo, obviamente, tengo mis teorías. Pero yo soy muy Katz y muy poco Courage.

Ya sabrán.

En fin, mi último fanfics del año, joder. ¡Logré terminarlo!

Oh yeah, me siento muy satisfecha. Con todo y el Ooc :B

_**¿Reviews?**_

¡Feliz año nuevo amiguitos! Espero que el siguiente año me sigan soportando igual de odiosa como los años anteriores :*


End file.
